Destiny
by A Supplication
Summary: “Ken, what’s wrong?” Ken turned to face him. “You don’t see it, do you? There’s someone I love, and it’s... you.”
1. Ken's Destiny

**_Disclamers: I do not own 'Digmon' nor 'Dragonball Z'..._**

* * *

Ken's Destiny  
Part One 

"Ken, what's wrong?" Ken turned to face him. "You don't see it, do you? There's someone I love, and it's... you."

"What the..!" Android 17 asked, surprised. "Just relax." Ken said as he leaned inward towards him, and kissed him.

Android 17 was almost pleased at first, but then something hit him and he ripped away. "What the $# was that!"

Ken turned around so the cyborg wouldn't see him cry. But you could hide nothing from the cyborg. 17 grabbed Ken by the shoulders and turned him around to face him.

Ken tried to hold back the tears, but it was no use. The tears came flooding down his cheeks.

Android 17 felt tears coming to his eyes as well. He drew Ken close to him and held him close.

"I will always be there for you. You are always in my heart." Then he kissed the young boy on the lips gently and lightly.

He lays him gently on the grassy brink by a sparkling waterfall and looks deep into his lavender eyes.

Ken's hands came up around the android's back and slid down his sides. And unbut tore his belt and pants. Android 17 tense up, then relaxed, and ultimately shivered with pleasure.

It was now late and the moon was high above the boy's heads as they ran through the forest together, laughing from pure joy that welled up from within them and escaped their souls.

They continued to run for a little longer. They spun eachother around, laughing joyously.

Then they ran until they arrived in a clearing above the rushing waterfall. Android 17 spun Ken around so that they were facing eachother. He kisses him.

"Should we tell the others?" Asked Ken

17 shook his head. "No.. Well... not yet at least. Let's wait a while, besides I'd better not spring this on 18. She might get mad."

Ken nodded, and kissed 17's cheek lightly. "I kinda like the idea of having a secret between us, one that the others don't know about."

"Yeah, me too." 'I am so stupid.' The android thought, 'Why am I doing this? We're both guys for crying out loud!'

He wrapped Ken up in a warm embrace. The night was perfect. It was just warm enough so that they weren't shivering and cool enough for them to be comfortable.

The moon was shining brightly, and the stars glistened I the sky. Nothin could ruin this moment.. nothing. It was beautiful. 17 spun Ken around and kissed him once again. Ken smiled.

"I don't want to lose you, 17" He replied softly. Android 17 hugged him. "You won't. I'll be right here for you."

"I love you, 17."

They heard a rustle in the bushes and Gene Starwind stepped into the moonlight, with a gun down. He stepped forward and took Ken by his arm.

Ken was drug, away from 17. "Freiza wants to see you." Gene said, aiming the gun at the boy's head. You my survive."

Ken reached out his hand towards 17. "17, don't leave me! I don't want to go! Please do something!"

To Be Continued...

* * *

**_Stay tuned in for '17's Destiny', it'll be comin' out really soon..._**


	2. 17's Destiny

****

Disclaimers: I don't own DBZ nor will I ever own the charaters either...

* * *

17's Destiny  
Part Two 

"I can't believe I led Trunks into that clearing." Said Android 17, "I can't believe it. I'm so stupid!"

"No you're not." A voice said. 17 turned around. Standing there was Gohan. Teenage Gohan. "You're not stupid."

"I made the same mistake with the same guy, except we were not in a clearing. We were at my house."

"Boy was I an idiot." "You're not an idiot, Gohan." 17 said, "I guess we both made the same mistake."

"So, I guess we'll have to tell Trunks the truth." "I guess so." Answered Gohan as they set off to find Trunks,

They found the teen in Capsule Corp's basement, repairing his time machine. "Trunks," Gohan questioned, "Could we have a word with you?" The teen put his wrench down.

"Sure." He got up and wiped his hands on his grey pants, and followed them to a private area of Capsule Corporation.

"So, what did you guys want to ask me?" "Well, it's not exactly a question."

Started off Gohan. "Remember, when we had sex? At my place?" Trunks nodded. "And remember when you and I were together?" Questioned 17

Trunks nodded. "Well, it was a mistake." "A… Mistake?" The boy asked "You mean you two don't love me after all?"

"Well, we didn't mean it that way." Said Gohan, "We can be friends, just friends, nothing more."

"So you guys don't love me, well I guess I'd better go." He walked to the edge of the water and hung his head.

They could hear him crying. Gohan came up. He put a hand on Trunks' should. "Don't cry, Trunks." He bent down, and urged Trunks to do the same.

The youth did as he was told. "Look in the water and tell me what you see." The youth looked into the water.

What he saw was a young man of 17 looking up at him with midnight blue eyed. "I… I see… A young man of 17 looking up at me. And I also see a reflection of 17."

Gohan brushed his lavender hair out of his eyes. "And what you see is yourself. You are handsome, you know that."

"You and 17 belong together. We didn't mean a mistake for good. You guys belong together, truly. You were meant for eachother. So, don't be sad. Don't cry."

Gohan got up to leave. Trunks turned to him. "Gohan.." He got up and walked beside 17, and took his hands.

"Thank you, for believing in me. You're right, we do belong together. Thank you." "Hey, no problem." Was Gohan's reply. Then, 17 and Trunks french-kissed for along time.

To Be Continued...

* * *

**_Stay turned in for; 'Gohan's Destiny'..._**


	3. Gohan's Destiny

**_Disclaimers: I do not own DBZ/GT.._**

* * *

Gohan's Destiny  
Part Three 

"Videl, I... I just want to say... I don't just want.." "Come on, Gohan, you can say it." Gohan took a deep breath. He didn't want to use her. "Videl, I love you."

She looked down. "I see." He lifted her chin with his finger to face him. "Videl, I love you, you know that." This time he looked down.

"I don't want to hurt you. I don't want use you." She shook her head. "You're not using me. I know you wouldn't hurt me."

"I want to know, Videl," He said, "That I love you, and I hope you love me back too." She nodded. "Of course, Gohan, I just wish I wasn't so nervous."

She was nervous? He kissed her fully on the lips, his hands going to her back and unclipping her bra.

He slid it off and laid her down on the bed. Then he got in beside her. Then they really hit it off.

* * *

"17, I.. I just want to say.. I don't just want.." He was having trouble saying it. He took a deep breath and held the cyborg's hands and looked deep in his eyes. The android's eyes were no longer frightening, but instead they were laced with love. 

He didn't want to use him. "17, I love you." The cyborg looked down. "17, I don't want to use you. I don't want to hurt you."

17 looked up. "Really? You wouldn't use me?" Trunks shook his head. "I won't use you. I love you. I will stand by you forever."

He hugged him and puts his head on his head. He sang, "Hero." Then he kissed him.

The End...

* * *


End file.
